Puppy in My Pocket Adventures in Pocketville 53
by strong man
Summary: Title:Puppy Love Summery:Kate's dad is going on a trip for 2 month...Magic has this strange feeling whenever he's around William of Danny
1. Chapter 1

**This is my very first Puppy in My Pocket: Adventures in Pocketville fic ever so be nice and I also watch the show...you got a problem with that**

**Also is this story, Katie is the same age just one year older, this puppys are two years older**

**Pairing:**MagicxWilliamxDanny **(Slash)**

**Characters:Katie, Magic, Princess Amy, William, Danny, Balloon, Mila, Yma, Zull and Gort, Krakia,**

**My inspiration why I paired these two together is cause I studied them thoughtout the show**

**Rated:**K

It was a sunny day in the big city and Kate was playing with Magic in the park while her dad was on the bench watching her

That until his phone rang, it was his boss

He picked it up and answered it

Kate's dad:"Hello

Boss:" Mr Chuck...you need a vacation and it you don't take one soon...our money will be down the tolit

Kate's dad:"Vacation time..how many days it that?

Boss:"About 2 of 3 month

Kate's dad's eyes bugged out when he heard that, this was a huge step for him cause he never been away from Kate for a long time so he thought about itt

Kate's dad:"Can I at least bring my wife

The Boss:"Sure

Kate's dad:"Thanks...sir

He hung up his phone, he then went over to her daughter who was rubbing on Magic's stomach

Chuck:"Kate"He said putting a hand of her shoulder

She loof up at her dad

Kate:"Yes

Chuck:"I have to go on a business trip...you and Magic will be okay by yourselfs?

Kate:"Yes dad

Chuck kneeled down and kissed her daughters forehead then ran off to his car, he started it up and went off home to tell his wife but before he did, he waved goodbye to Kate

Kate waved back then her dad started his car and went off home to tell his wife the news

Kate turned to Magic

Magic:"So...what you wanna do now?

Kate:"Let's go to Puppy kingdom and just have play around

Magic:"That sounds like a great idea,Kate

Magic always agrees to go to the kingdom cause there were two dogs that always made his heart skip beats and those dogs are...William and Danny

Kate nodded and she and Magic hid in the bushes then took out the friendship heart and both of them said these worlds"To Puppy kingdom what's all I want" and away they went


	2. Help!

**This is my second Puppy in My Pocket: Adventures in Pocketville**

**Rated:K**

**Pairing:Magic/William/Danny**

In the Puppy kingdom, the puppies were playing soccer and the team members are William, Danny and the opponents are Princess Ava and Bella

So far William and Danny were winning

William:"All we need is to make this goal and wehh win:"He replied to Danny

He nodded they stood their ground then Princess Ava kicked the ball as hard as she

can and it passed the dogs, they scored then everyone cheers

William:"It's two to two..next point wins...ready Danny

Danny nodded and stood his ground then when the ball came to them, Danny ran and kicked as hard as he can, they scored

The whole crowd cheered and William & Danny jumped in happiness

Kate and Magic appeared Right in the middle of the field and Magic saw William then ran to him

William:"Kate..what are you doing here?

Kate:"Magic wanted to see you two"She said looking at her dog

Danny:"Oh

William:"Wow

**Truth to be told that William and Danny were into Magic too**

Kate:"Magic..I have to go now"She said while kneeled down to his level

Magic:"Your leaving me here?"He said as he walked up to his master

Kate:"Don't worry.f.I'll come back soon"She said patting Magic's head

She said the magic words and disappeared at the blink of an eye

Magic lowered his ears but William and Danny gave him comfort then he slowly started to feel better

William:"So..what do you wanna do?"He said looking at him

Magic:"We could play hide-and-sheek

Danny smiled at Magic

William:"Okey but your it"He said before licking him and running off, Danny did the same thing

Magic:"I'm gonna find you"He said while running off into the woods where William and Danny were hiding at

Magic searched in the bushes and behind the trees but they were nowhere in sight that is until William jumped out of nowhere and landed on his chest

William laughed then Magic playfully pinned him to the ground

What Magic didn't know is that Danny rushed at him screaming, he ducked and Danny slid over him then to the ground

William did a push-off over and Magic went flying then landed on top of Danny

William quickly got up and pounce the two then the three just played

Magic got pinned down again and laughed up at the two who pinned him

Magic:"You..guys get me"He said before pick his head up and licked both cheeks

William and Danny licked back then lick each other

45 minutes passed then they decided to take a walk together and they got off of each other then walked through the woods very closer to one another enjoying each other's company

Magic:"So..what made you two fell for me?

William:"You looks to start with

Danny:"Yeah"He said siding with his lover

Magic smiled at William then nuzzled his yellow warm fur and Danny nuzzled Magic's fur

The song "With Love by Lisa Stokke was playing in the background as they walked along

Suddenly the Petbuster came out of the bushes and grabbed Magic then laughed as be ran away

William and Danny tried to run after him but he was just too fast and the panted

Magic whimpered in the petbuter's arms and the two looked at each other

Meanwhile Kate was walking home with her friends talk about make-up and other girly stuff as they walked on until William and Danny came in front of her

Kate then knew that something was wrong,why else would the two come so she told her friends the she'll see them tomorrow

Alexia and Shontelle agreed and waved as they took their leave to Kate, she waved back then once they were out of hearing range, she turned to William and Danny

Kate:"What's going on?

Danny:"It's Magic..he's been kidnapped by the petbuster

Kate:"What!?

William:"I know it's horrible

Note that Kate had never lost Magic in the city or in Pocketkingdom

Kate:"Wait..how did you guys get here anyway?

William:"I'll explain..once we get to your room

The three went to the door, lunckily her dad gave her the key before he and his wife lift

She unlocked the door and the three went inside

As Kate closed the door, William and his lover were amazed at how beautiful Kate's house is

Kate went upstairs and William & Danny followed her to her room

Kate opened the door and William ran in, he sat and plopped down on a blanket and cried for Magic's return

Danny ran over to him and nuzzled him tried make his feel better

Kate closed the door asked buried her head in her hands and cried

**She couldn't believe that her dog was gone, she hasn't lost him in all her time she and him spent in between Pocketville and the city**

After 10 minutes of crying, he asked how did Magic get kidnapped

William told her the whole story

Kate:"We must save Magic"She said getting and pounded her fist in her hand

William:"Right

Danny:"I'm with you"He said nuzzling William

Meanwhile while the petbuster got to his shop, he placed Magic in one of the cages

Petbuster:"Your gonna be here forever"He said before departing from the room leaving Magic alone

He turned around and plopped down on the ground then began whimper on his pawsu for William and Danny to come save him

At the house Kate, William and Danny were downstairs, Kate grabbed her keys and unlocked the door then William & Danny went out

Kate closed and locked the door behind her then they went on to save Magic

**Hope you liked this chapter I did**

**More chapters coming soon**

**Remember To Review **


End file.
